


Early

by TheBeeThatHums



Series: Sherlock One Shots [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, F/M, Fluff, John is Perfect, Sherlock is a Downer, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-12 13:06:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17468138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeeThatHums/pseuds/TheBeeThatHums
Summary: It's your birthday and your first order of business is to wake Sherlock and John from their peaceful unassuming sleep.





	Early

**Author's Note:**

> It's so fluffy it's fluff has fluff.

You threw open the door to your brother’s room and flung yourself on top of his sleeping form, yelling, “SHERLY GUESS WHAT! IT’S MY BIRTHDAY TODAY!”

Sherlock groaned at you from where you had him pinned beneath you, “(F/n) you know I think birthdays are pointless. Why celebrate the counting of another year of life? It’s pointless. Also, it’s only been your birthday for a whole two minutes and I’m positive the clocks are fast, so it’s not actually your birthday yet.”

You pouted looking over at the clock. 12:03 AM. You poked his forehead, “You are absolutely no fun but it doesn’t matter because you can’t bring me down today- cause why Sherly?”

He sighed knowing you weren’t going to get off of him until he said it, “Because it’s your birthday.”

You quite literally bounced off him and out into the hall, slowing so you didn’t wake your next victim prematurely. You reached the door and opened it slowly this time because his bed was too far for you to fling yourself on it right away.

You took a couple of steps inside and then pounced on him, “JOHN! GUESS WHAT!”

There was a muffled oof as you landed, followed by a sleepy string of curses, and you giggled. John blinked up at you disoriented, “(F/n)? What time is it? Why are you yelling?”

You grinned at him, “It’s 12:15 AM. Which means…”

He chuckled sleepily, “It means it’s your birthday. Happy birthday (sF/n).”

You wiggled, punching the air, and then leaned over and placed a kiss on his lips. He laughed, waking up a little more, “Come here you.”

He pulled you down to him and rolled so you were both on your sides on the bed, facing each other, “So what would you like to do today, love?”

You bit your lip, “I dunno. I hadn’t actually thought past waking you and Sherly up.”

He raised an eyebrow, “You woke up Sherlock the same way?”

You nodded, pouting slightly, “He said birthdays are pointless and that it probably wasn’t even my birthday since the clocks are likely fast.”

John gave you a soft smile, “Well he’s just a grouch… We won't give him any cake later.”  

You giggled softly and then yawned, “John?”

“Hmm?”

“I know what I want to do now.” You said snuggling closer to him.

“Ok. What?”

You yawned again, this time with a little musical sigh at the end, making him pull you to him and kiss your forehead. You tilted your head back to look at him.

“I wanna sleep in with you.” You requested, lips brushing against his jaw.

You snuggled into his chest sleepily and he realized you hadn’t come to bed with him earlier, “You’ve been up this whole time waiting for midnight haven’t you?”

“Maybe” came your muffled response.

You leaned in closer to listen to the soothing rumble of his laugh, “Alright birthday girl, I think sleeping in would be the perfect way to start your birthday and I would be more than happy to join you.”  

You giggled again, “Thanks, John.”

He wrapped his arms securely around you, “Anything for you love.”  
  



End file.
